Umbrella
Keep fit with some quick Boohbah action and do a funny Following dance. In Storyworld, the Storypeople try to shelter under a big Umbrella, but will it be a washout? Quotes: It's an Umbrella. Somebody's coming. It's Mr Man. Somebody's coming. It's Mrs Lady & Auntie. Somebody's coming. It's Grandmamma and Brother & Sister. Somebody's coming. It's Grandpappa. Mr Man makes a space for Grandpappa. Auntie makes a space for Mr Man. Mrs Lady makes a space for Auntie. Brother makes a space for Mrs Lady. Sister makes a space for Brother. Grandmamma makes a space for Sister. Grandpappa makes a space for Grandmamma. It's a rain hat. And a pair of rain boots. It's a raincoat. Goodbye. Notes * 2 Country Intro: South Africa & France * Warm-up: Twist With the Boohbahs * Storypeople: Everyone (except Little Dog Fido) * Dance: Follow the Leader Trivia * This episode marks the last appearances of Brother and Sister and Grandmamma. Although, a picture of Grandmamma can be seen in the final episode: Book. * This is the last episode in which Zing Zing Zingbah is chosen for a warm up dance. * The umbrella from the episode: Squirty Flower returns in this episode. * The boots from the episode: Puddle return in this episode. * Little Dog Fido is the only one absent from this episode, however, all the Storypeople are in this episode without him, similar to all of them including Little Dog Fido together in Camera. * There's no child off-screen blowing for an item to appear for the Storypeople, and the screen doesn't freeze either. * Grandpappa is the only one wearing a raincoat with a rain hat and rubber boots, besides the other Storypeople standing under the umbrella. * The kids off-screen could've just made the umbrella bigger, so that all the Storypeople can fit under it, instead of pushing each other out, or blow umbrellas for everyone. * It's unknown how it can be raining outside because for some reason, it's actually sunny and there are no clouds in the sky, it's practically raining on a sunny day, however, it could be a sun shower. * The Storypeople are always pushing each other out from under the umbrella, Grandpappa pushes Mr Man out, Mr Man pushes Auntie out, Auntie pushes Mrs Lady out, Mrs Lady pushes Brother out, Brother pushes Sister out, Sister pushes Grandmamma out, and then finally, Grandmamma pushes Grandpappa out once again from the umbrella and is the last one getting left out in the rain again. * The same location in Storyworld is featured again from Little White Cloud. Category:Episodes Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Follow The Leader Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:泡泡宝宝: 黄色的雨伞 Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Mr Man's Umbrella Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Auntie Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Africa Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Europe Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:Storypeople Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Storyworld Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Auntie, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mrs Lady Category:South Africa & France (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 3 Category:Present Giving Episode Category:Rainy episodes Category:Episodes that Jumbah go to their pods. Category:Boohbah: Mr. Man Week: 2-Parter Category:Episodes with Mr. Man, Brother and Sister and Auntie